


More than just friends

by SPN_fan1209



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_fan1209/pseuds/SPN_fan1209
Summary: Dean and Castiel had been friends for many years but Dean starts liking Cas, more than just friends. What happens when he accidentally reveals this?





	More than just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's my first fan fiction, so I hope it's alright. I would love some feedback, because it's also my first time writing anything serious. Other than school stuff.  
> Peace!

Dean and Castiel had been best friends for many years. Now they were both in Senior Year of High School. Cas was still only 16, whereas Dean was 17, but Cas turned 17 in a few weeks. They met when Cas and his family moved in beside Dean’s house, and they’ve been friends ever since.  
They were in Dean’s room right now, studying but Dean couldn’t concentrate. All his focus was on Cas. His raven black hair looked different and his blue eyes seemed bluer. He couldn’t describe it. He just looked different. 

“Cas, did you do something with your hair?” Dean asked. Cas tilted his head to the side with and adorable confused look. Wait, what? Adorable? Dean lightly shook his head at that thought.

“No...? Why do you ask?” Cas asked.

“It just looks different but in a good way, it just looks like you’ve done something different... It looks good is what I’m trying to say.”

“Thanks.” Cas blushed at the compliment and looked back at his book smiling. Dean smiled too.  
*  
After that evening at Dean’s, Dean noticed the small things Cas did. The way he bit his lips a little bit when he was concentrating on something the teacher said, or the way his eyes would shine brighter when he laughed. He didn’t really understand why he noticed all these things when he didn’t before. He decided to ask his other best friend, Charlie, who was a little red haired nerd. But Dean loved her anyway. She was like the sister he never wanted.

Dean took his phone and opened it, smiling at the background. It was a picture he took of Cas when he was sleeping, he wasn’t being creepy or anything. He had drawn a moustache on his face and thought it would be fun to have that as his background picture. Cas was mad about it for a little while, but he got revenge a few days later by sticking folded paper in Dean’s nose when he had fallen asleep in class.  
Charlie picked up on the first ring, as if she had been waiting for him to call. She probably had. 

“What’s up, bitch?” Charlie said happily.

“Hey, so I need your help with something. There’s something I don’t understand.” He said hesitantly.

“Why don’t you ask Cas, he’s smarter so he can probably help you.”

“Well, uh, it’s kinda about him. I think.” Dean bit his lip nervously.

“Spill it, Winchester.” 

“So, I don’t know I guess I’m feeling kind of weird when I’m around Cas and I don’t know why. And his eyes are like, REALLY blue and his hair is so dark it looks black even though it isn’t and –“

“Dean! You’re rambling.”

“Sorry Charlie.”

“So do you feel kinda nervous when you know you have to see him later?”

“Uh, I haven’t really thought about it, but I guess.”

She made a squealing sound so loud that Dean had to take the phone away from his ear.

“Charlie! What was that all about?”

“OMG, Dean! You totally like him. Like, like like him. I’m so happy now.”

“Wait what? No I don’t. He’s my best friend. I can’t like him... I don’t.”

“Aha. We’ll see about that. Anyways I gotta go now, later bitch!”

“Later.” He said, to no one particularly because she had already hung up. But he sat on his bed now, thinking:  
Did he really like Cas?  
*  
“Dean.”

Dean’s train of thought was stopped by Cas’ voice. They were hanging out at the park together, as they sometimes did after school when neither wanted to go home just yet.

“Huh?” Smooth, Winchester. Dean cleared his throat and looked over to find a slightly annoyed Cas.

“Sorry, I got distracted.” Dean said.

“Yeah, I noticed. You’ve been acting strange ever since last week. Are you alright?” Cas looked genuinely concerned. Dean’s heart beat a little bit faster at that.

“Yeah, no I’m fine. I’ve just been thinking about something a lot lately. What were you saying?” Dean smiled at Cas.

“I was just saying that I can’t make it tonight, to study. I know we usually do it today, but I have other plans.”  
Dean smile faltered at that, but he tried not to let it show. “Why? I mean, what are you doing tonight?”  
Cas smiled and said, “I’ve got a date. His name is Balthazar, and he’s really nice.”  
Cas came out to Dean as gay last year, and Dean had no problem with that.

“Oh.” Dean felt like someone had stabbed his chest and looked away from to Cas, and pretended to be really focused on the oak tree in front of them. It didn’t work.

“I gotta go home to Sammy, see ya later Cas.” Dean left fast after that, and ignored Cas’ confused gaze.  
*  
When he got home he slammed the door shut, and went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Sam was studying on the kitchen table, the little nerd. He looked up to find Dean nearly half done with his beer after only one sip.

“Are you okay, Dean? You look like someone kicked your puppy.” Sam joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m fine.” Dean said, picking at the beer bottle’s label.  
Sam shot him his famous bitch face. He was so done with Dean and his “No chick flick moments, Sam.”  
“Right.” Sam looked down in his books again. 

“What do you want for dinner Sammy?” Dean asked after a few minutes of silence. When he didn’t answer, Dean saw Sam still giving him his best bitch face. 

“What?” Dean asked, he was getting annoyed at Sam now. Sam just shook his head and looked down in his book continuing to ignore him.

“Fine.” Dean said, defeated. That made Sam look up from his book, now giving him a softer look. Dean sat down and drank the rest of his beer. Sam shot him a glare for stalling and Dean put his hands in the air. He cleared his throat.

“So, um, I think I might like Cas.” He said quietly not looking at Sam.

“Duh.” Sam said as if it was obvious. “You’ve been staring at him with dreamy eyes for the past week, and you can’t stop talking about him, like, Cas did this  
really cute thing today and, or, Cas is just so adorable sometimes.” He had changed his voice to a deeper voice, as an imitating of Dean.

“Have not. I don’t even talk like that. Bitch.” Dean said.

“Jerk. And anyways, you have. Don’t worry I’m not going to tell dad or anything. I’m fine with it.” Sam said sincerely.

“Alright... Maybe, and just maybe, I’ve been talking about him a lot. But,” Dean hesitated, but Sam gave him a nod, as if to say “go on”. “I don’t think he likes me. He cancelled our plans to study tonight ‘cause he has a date. I don’t know what to do.” Dean looked utterly devastated. Sam couldn’t help but feel bad for his older brother.

“If it makes it any better, I think he likes you too. I think you should tell him, that you like him. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”

“If he likes me, why does he have a date tonight?”

“Maybe he’s trying to make you jealous, to see if you like him too...?” He made his answer sound like a question. Dean huffed a laugh.

“Well, it’s working. Come get me when you’re hungry, I’ll make some food later.” Dean said as he was leaving a table.

“I can take care of myself, you know. I’m 13.” Sam shouted. Dean just chuckled, and took a step up the stairs.

“Well, why don’t you make dinner then? You know where the stuff is.” Dean smiled, at Sam protests.

“NO! You do it! I don’t want to cook!” He shouted.

“And you say you can take care of yourself Sammy. Tell me when you’re hungry, alright?” Dean loved teasing his brother.

“Fine.” Sam said, slightly annoyed. Dean just laughed and went to his room.

*

Cas and Balthazar had been going out a few weeks now, and Dean still hadn’t met him. He hadn’t really tried to meet him either. He was starting to get very jealous, which also made him angry. How could he be so jealous that Cas had found someone to make him happy? It shouldn’t make him so jealous, and the fact  
that it made him jealous made him angry as well. Because of his jealousy, he had distanced himself from Cas. 

But he was seeing Cas later today, they were always together on Fridays and today they were going to Cas’ house after school. Dean was waiting outside the school in the parking lot, looking through the crowd and trying to spot Cas. Dean spotted Cas easily and stood away from his car to wave him over. Cas grinned when he saw Dean waiting for him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said, now matching Cas’ grin. They both got in Dean’s car, Dean in the driver’s seat and Cas up front next to him. Today they didn’t have to wait for Sam, because he was going over to one of his friends. Dean just had to pick him up before 9 pm.  
Dean started the familiar drive to Cas’ house. They didn’t always talk when they were driving together, it was never awkward though. It was a comfortable silence. Cas was looking out the window, deep in thought. 

He turned to look at Dean, about to say something but closing his mouth again. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before Dean looked over at him.  
“You look like a goldfish, Cas, are you alright?” Dean looked over at him with a slightly worried look. Cas then looked at Dean again and he took a deep breath.

“Would it be okay if I invited Balthazar over today? I know we have plans, kinda, but I thought you might want to meet him, you know? It’s fine if you say no, that’s no problem at all. I mean –“

“Cas. You’re rambling.” Dean looked at Cas again. Cas didn’t look back.

“Sorry.” 

“Cas.” Dean said, not continuing until Cas met his eyes.

“I just thought it would be good if you got to meet him. Only if you want, of course. It’s okay if he doesn’t come over.” Cas looked a bit embarrassed, but Dean  
didn’t comment on that.

“It’s alright, I would like to meet him.” Dean tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. Cas didn’t seem to notice. Either that or he decided not to comment. 

“Good because I kind of invited him already. But we have an hour or something until he gets here.” Cas said as the car stopped. Dean just nodded and opened the car door, Cas doing the same. Dean followed him into the house, taking of his shoes and dropping his bag on the floor, for the moment. Cas took his jacket and his shoes off taking his bag with him upstairs to his room. Dean followed him, but not before taking a deep breath. 

*

It was awkward, to say the least. The whole time they were “studying” Dean was just looking at Cas every two seconds. He couldn’t help it though, he looked cute today. His hair was all messy and he hadn’t shaved in a while either. But, every time Cas caught Dean looking at him, he turned away and pretended nothing had happened.

“Hey, Cas? Can you help me with this?” Dean asked, and Cas looked at him and sighed, before getting up from his desk chair and sitting down next to Dean on his bed. Dean was laying in Cas’ bed on his stomach, feet where his pillows where.

“Alright.” Cas helped him with the question, very brief answers whenever Dean asked another question. Dean stopped asking questions after the third time Cas sighed and answered curtly. Cas seemed tense, and Dean figured it might have something to do with Dean meeting Balthazar. But why he was tense about that, he didn’t know.

“Thanks.” Dean muttered. Cas got up and sat down in his chair again, looking through a book. Dean still didn’t know how to answer the question, so he just continued with another question. The doorbell rang, and Cas got up to answer. Dean followed him after a minute, only to find Cas hugging another boy. 

“I’m glad you came, Balthazar. This is Dean, Dean this is Balthazar.” Cas didn’t look at Dean, he either looked at the floor or Balthazar.

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Dean said, stepping forward with a hand. Balthazar shook it once before letting go.

“Nice to meet you too, Dean. Cassie’s been talking about you quite a lot.” He smiled at Cas, and he blushed looking down at the floor again. Balthazar had a British accent, but Dean only noticed what he said.

“Okay, first of all, Cassie? And second of all,” Dean turned to look at Cas,” You’ve been talking about me?” He smiled at that. Cas looked embarrassed and hesitantly met Dean’s eyes.

“Well, yeah. You’re my best friend.” Cas then took Balthazar’s hand and entwined their fingers. Now it was Deans turn to look at the floor.

“Right.” Dean said, best friend, awesome. Dean thought.

“Anyways, do you guys want to watch a movie? We can make popcorn and I have other snacks as well...” Cas looked between both of them, waiting for an answer. They all stood looking at each other, until Balthazar spoke up.

“Sounds great, Cassie. Dean and I will find a movie, and then you can find some snacks.” He smiled at him, and Cas smiled back and nodded. He let go of his hand and went to the kitchen, leaving Balthazar and Dean alone for the first time. Dean took a deep breath and nodded to himself.

“Well, let’s find a movie then.” Dean said, trying to smile at Balthazar but it was more like a grimace. Balthazar didn’t comment, just nodded and followed Dean into the living room and looking for a movie. 

*

They were all sitting on the couch, Cas in the middle, Dean and Balthazar on each side. Balthazar had moved closer to Cas throughout the movie, and they were now holding hands again. They were all snuggled up together, and Dean wished it was him sitting there instead of Balthazar. He couldn’t even focus on the movie playing, but he damn well tried. Dean wanted to leave, right now, but it wasn’t like he could just up and leave now. The movie wasn’t even over yet.

When Dean looked over at them again, after a while, Cas was practically sitting in Balthazar’s lap. Dean grimaced and looked away again. Why did it hurt so much to see them like that?

´It’s called jealousy, dumbass.´

Thanks, brain.

´No problem.´

Well, that was helpful. Dean wanted to go now, so he stood up suddenly. By the sudden movement Cas and Balthazar both looked up at Dean.

“Is everything alright, Dean?” Cas asked, looking worried. He stood up too, and put a hand on his shoulder. Damn, that feels good. Dean melted into the touch.

“Yeah, sorry. It’s just - I should go home... You two have fun.” Dean shrugged his hand off of his shoulder, and went up to get his stuff. He was almost done packing his stuff when Cas came up.

“Dean, you don’t have to leave.” Cas pleaded with sad eyes.  
Dean finished packing and went downstairs putting on his shoes. He was just about to grab his jacket, when Cas put a hand gently on his wrist.

“Dean, why are you leaving? Is it because Balthazar is here? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have invited him.”Dean looked at Cas, finding his sad blue eyes. It hurt to see him like that, so he looked away.

“No, it’s not that. It’s just – I can’t. I gotta go. Sorry, I’ll see on Monday.” Dean said, taking his jacket and shrugging it on. 

“Can’t what, Dean? Come on, just talk to me.” Cas pleaded, but Dean just looked away again and opened the door and left.  
Dean had only just reached his car, when he heard Cas open the front door again and calling after him.

“Dean!” Cas ran after him, stopped just a few feet in front of Dean. His cheeks were a cute shade of red now, because of the cool evening, and his hair was all windy now. He’s so cute, why do I have to like him? Why couldn’t I just be normal and just be his friend? 

“What’s wrong?” Dean sighed, and threw his hands in the air.

“It’s just – why him? Like, why do you have to date him? With his blonde hair, and – and his nice clothes, and with a stupid British accent.” Dean asked, breathlessly. 

“Wait, Dean? Are you jealous?” Cas asked, looking surprised. 

“What? No!” Dean yelled. Cas started to look angry.

“Well, then, why can’t you just be happy for me? Why won't you talk me to? Why can't you just be my friend!” Cas had raised his voice, and he looked angry now. He’s kinda hot when he’s angry. Dean thought, quickly dismissing that thought. Not appropriate right now.

“Because...” Dean sighed and slid a hand down his face. Now Cas just looked more confused than angry.

“Because what, Dean?” Cas demanded.

“Because I’m in love with you!” Dean yelled. And immediately closed his mouth and looked down, not daring to look at Cas. Dean rubbed his neck, and he was sure his face was as red as a tomato. Neither of them spoke for a minute.

“You – you’re in love with me?” Cas asked, he sounded happy, which made Dean confused and he looked up. Sure enough Cas had a small smile on his face.

“Yeah...” He said quietly. When he looked up again, Cas was staring at him, with his piercing blue eyes. Cas took a small step towards Dean and he did the same. 

“I’m in love with you too, Dean.” Cas said, grinning.

“Well, what about Balthazar?” Dean asked.

“He’s just a friend, but I might have pretended he was my boyfriend to get your reaction. That’s why I was tense and not really helpful. I was worried about you two meeting.” Cas smiled apologetically. Dean just breathed a laugh, shaking his head.

“Well, that makes more sense. I thought I did something wrong... But did you get the reaction you were expecting?” Dean asked grinning, slowly leaning closer to Cas.

“I don’t know, I don’t really know what I was expecting to be honest. But I like this reaction.” Cas said, his smile getting bigger.

“Oh, yeah?” Dean asked. They were close now, and Dean threaded a hand through Cas’ hair. He’s always wanted to do that and it felt better than he could ever have imagined.

“Yeah.” Cas said breathlessly. He looked into Dean’s eyes, and then down to his lips. He looked up again to find Dean staring at his lips. Dean looked Cas in the eyes again and when he nodded slightly, Dean closed the space between them.

It was nothing special, just lips moving together, no tongue or anything but it left them both breathless when they pulled away. When Dean opened his eyes, Cas still had his eyes closed. He was beautiful. Dean grinned, and when Cas opened his eyes he grinned too. Dean took his hand out of his hair again.  
“Wow, well um, do you want to come over tomorrow? I promise I won’t invite Balthazar.” Cas asked smiling, and Dean laughed.

Before Dean got to answer, his phone beeped. “Sorry.” He checked his phone to see a text from Sam:

9.03 pm: Are you coming, jerk?

Dean laughed lightly at that. “I have to go now, actually. I need to pick up Sammy.” Dean said, looking apologetically.

“That’s okay, Dean. I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Cas asked hopefully. Dean grinned, before answering.

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas.” Cas smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean again. Just a peck on the lips, but it warmed Dean’s heart all the same. 

“Bye, Dean.” Cas waved, and started to walk over to the front door again. Dean opened his car door and waved back, and getting in, but not before saying:

“Bye, Cas. I can’t wait ‘till tomorrow.” He raised his eyebrows a few times and grinned. Cas just laughed. He texted Sam before driving.

9.08 pm: I’m on my way now, bitch. 

*

Dean was still smiling when he picked Sam up. 

“Finally! It’s really cold outside, Dean! What took you so long?” Sam looked annoyed, but Dean still smiled.

“Sorry, Sammy.” But he didn’t look sorry. Sam seemed to notice. He ran his hands up and down his arms, trying to get warm.

“Why are you so happy?” Sam asked suspiciously.

“No reason. I can’t be happy now, Sammy?” He asked now grinning, ruffling Sam’s hair. Sam tried to tame his hair again, but gave up after a few tries.

“Well, I mean, sure. But you’re normally not...” 

“Okay, so there might be a reason.” Dean said, looking at his brother. Sam just looked confused.

“What?” 

“I’m not telling you.” Sam hit Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey!” Dean yelled, trying to hit him back but not too hard. He didn’t want to crash the car.

“Tell me!” Sam demanded, looking expectantly at him.

“Fine. It might have something to do with Cas.” Dean said, unable to hold back the smile on his face.

“Did you guys kiss?” Sam asked, all excited now. He was grinning when he saw that Dean blushed.

“OMG! You totally did! How was it? Is he a good kisser?” Sam pressed. Dean just blushed even more.

“Jeez, Sam. It sounds like you like him.” Sam hit him again for that. “Ow. But, yeah. We kissed.” Dean smiled.

“Are you guys boyfriends now?” Sam asked, as he was getting out of the car. Dean did the same. 

“I guess, but don’t tell dad.” Dean poked a finger in Sam’s face, a very serious expression on his face. Dean unlocked the door. Their dad was still not home.

“I won’t. Don’t worry Dean.” Sam said, sincerely. Dean hit him in the shoulder, hard.

“Oww! What was that for?” Sam asked, rubbing his now sore arm. Dean just shrugged.

“Don’t hit me, unless you want to get hit back. Night, Sammy.” Dean said, walking up to his room.

“It’s Sam!” He heard him yell.

“Sure thing, Sammy.” He yelled back.

“You’re so annoying.” Sam yelled. Dean just laughed and closed his door to his room. He heard Sam going in to his own room and closing the door too.  
Dean smiled and fell asleep thinking about blue.


End file.
